Class
Day 2 - Afternoon Setting: Keine's Classroom Music: Plot: Anon visits Keine's class and the kids ask him some questions about the outside world. Kids might ask some silly things like "are you and Keine-sensei married?" for embarrassment lulz. Class ends, children clean room (remember, Japanese influence) and/or have recess. Anon leaves with Keine to discuss things over dinner, but when they see the smoke and rush back to the schoolhouse. ------ ------ I'm at the school building now. Keine wanted me to come by so I could talk to her class as a special presentation of sorts. It feels a little awkward to be treated as a sort of exhibit, but it couldn't be much different from talking in a normal school. Though instead of normal questions I would expect, there'll be questions about the outside world. Still, it's for the better of education, might as well make the most of it. Keine is standing in the hallway waiting for me, and she waves me into the class with a greeting. Keine "Class, this is Name. He's from outside of the Great Barrier." The class erupts into a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' as I give a small wave of my hand. This certainly isn't the welcome you expected. Boy "He looks just like a normal human!" Keine laughs a little, leading me into the room a little. Keine "Of course he does, they're all normal humans on the outside." Girl "Do you have any cool powers?" Keine looks at me and gives an apologetic smile before. Seems she's delegating the answer to me after all. Anon "No. At least, I don't think I do." with Glasses "Then how did you get here?" I'm a little hesitant to answer that. Not particularly because of the explosion itself, more along the lines of not wanting to have to explain not only the machine that exploded, the science behind it and the science behind that. I'm not going to risk fielding and questions that would require me to explain still theoretical science to a classroom that would be lucky to even see a TV. Anon "There was an accident in the outside world that sent me here." Simple enough diversion, no one else presses anymore on it. The next few minutes are spent answering general questions. My name, where I come from, various things about the outside world. I manage to circumvent more questions about myself when asked about my job. It seems the class's questions are starting to wind down. with Pigtails "Are you and Keine-sensei married?" Feels like my heart just stopped in my chest. I subconsciously look over at Keine, whose face has turned rather red. She's looking at me too, a mix of surprise and confusion. Keine "N-no! I only just met him the other day!" The class laughs a little at her flustered response, and she gets a little more worked up. The class calms down soon enough, and Keine turns back to me, still a little red. Keine "Thank you for coming in today. I'm sure the children enjoyed it." Anon "Maybe a little too much." Keine turns back to her class and calls their attention again, as they've begun talking amongst themselves. Keine "Class dismissed. Group 2's turn to clean today." Several groans come from the students as the rest set about gathering their belongings and supplies and getting ready to leave. Keine turns back to me. Keine "I'm sure you still have more you want to talk about as well?" Anon "Ah, yes. A lot." Keine "Then, shall we get dinner?" Anon "That sounds good." Keine and I leave the building behind several of the students, all of whom scatter in different directions as they head home. Keine leading the way, I follow behind slightly. So many questions I still want to ask and things I want to know, but I don't know where to start first. It's all still so alien to me, even having been here for a few days, with Keine and Akyu, I still don't know that much. I decide a good place to start at after a little deliberation. Anon "Keine?" Keine stops walking and turns around, looking a bit inquisitive, but her expression soon drops. Is there something wrong with me? No, she's not looking at me, she's looking past me. I turn to see what she's looking at. There smoke pouring out of the school building. Keine runs past me, and I join her instinctively. This is bad, what could have happened to start this fire? I shouldn't be worried about that now, I need to get back there first. Smoke Signals